Akatsuki leaf village watch Sasuke's life!
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Okay guys so basically i have read so many stories where they watch naruto's life or naruto's past or time travel fanfics... I am sort of guilty because i have one of those fics but then a thought occured to me. How would the akatsuki and leaf village react if they watched Sasuke's life? Especially Itachi.
1. Ch 1 go to hell sage of six paths

Sasuke blinked once. Twice. Then all hell broke loose. He ran at the screen where the sage was being projected and activated his chidori. He was stopped as kakashi grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Now now Sasuke calm down. You can't just go attacking a shinobi god" Kakashi said in attempt to soothe the raging boy.

"There's no such thing" Sasuke gritted out.

Kakashi gave him a bored look. "We're watching this whether you like it or not." Kakashi said

"B-but Sensei!" Sasuke stammered. This was not cool. This was so not cool. This was such an invasion of privacy! And the fact that he had to watch it with HIM was even less than okay.  
It would bring back memories that he really did not want to think about. Like ever.

"Aaw cmon teme i'm sure it's not that bad. This could be lots of fun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto my life sucks. It's anything but fun. You'll probably end up falling asleep" Sasuke said eith an eyeroll but inwardly he was screaming and desperately searching for a way out of this. They couldn't find out that he actually cared!

"Your being such a drama queen teme. You heard the old fart. He said we had to watch your life all the way from past to future and there's no way out. So we might as well just get it over with" Naruto said. He really didn't see the big deal. If it was his choose they'd watch his own life but noooo they have to watch Sasuke's because everything is always about him...but still naruto figured he might as well make some ramen with the soup and noodles that he's been given.

"Now if you all would please find a seat. Konoha 12 and sensei's in the front, akatauki behind them minus you tobi you get to sit in the front, and everyone else who is here can just sit somewhere in the back" the sage of six paths said making Sasuke glare even harder. Damn shinobi god thinks he's all that. Invasion of privacy! Sasuke thought to himself.

Tobi and Naruto spotted it at the exact same time. An orange chair. The only orange chair. Both orange wearers seemed to share a look before they both desperately ran for it.

"Your such an idiot"Sasuke said to Naruto as he calmly walked to his chair that was electric blue and sat next to the dobe. Sasuke studied the goof in the orange mask and noticed he was an akatsuki member. He also noticed the eye hole was opposite to his sensei's headband slant. He couldn't believe this loser was an akatsuki member.

Sasuke's heart sank. He crossed his arms as he finally caught sight of his-no no itachi wasn't his brother anymore. Not after what he did. Naruto was his brother now...granted it was a bit of a downgrade in skill but at least Naruto would never try to kill those dearest to him.

"Hey Itachi kid looks just like you" kisame said pointing at Sasuke making all akatsuki members turn to him except for tobi who laughed to himself as he found an even cooler orange chair with a sharingan on it. And it was right next to his old teammate kakashi. He had missed his friend.

"He is my little brother" Itachi responded.

Sasuke scoffed whirling around in his chair sending an insane death glare at Itachi. "Like hell i am. Not after what you did." Sasuke spat.

"Foolish little brother. You can not change genetics" Itachi stated.

Sasuke scowled as he stared at Itachi his face completely emotionless. He noticed something else about his brothers stance and because he wanted to twist the knife a little told itachi.

"Apparently you can't completely kill them either. Your standing exactly like Dad used to. What a perfect copy he moulded you into, Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you will lose this argument. After all i am not the one who got mothers looks" Itachi responded ruthlessly.

"make a shadow clone and go fuck yourself" Sasuke responded crossing his arms and settling comfortably in his chair.

"Teme wouldn't that be masturbation?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shrugged in response not really carring.

"I sincerely miss the days when you did not know swear words" Itachi commented as he sat in the chair behind Sasuke.

"Sorry kinda got my innocence brutally ripped away from me. I wonder who could have done that!" Sasuke said sarcasm in his tone.

"..."

"Oh what's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Do i need to go fetch it's paw print?" Sasuke snarked.

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed.

"Fuck you"

"Sasuke..."

"Go to freaking hell"

"Sasuke..."

"I hope orochimaru mind fucks you"

"Sasuke!" Itachi snapped finally raising his voice.

"Buuuttt IiiTttAaCcHhIi" Sasuke whined. He cackled inwardly. Oh revenge was so sweet. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"You are so annoying" Itachi said making Naruto and Sakura gasp.

"So that's where he gets it from!?" They both said at the same time.

"Hmm?" Itachi questioned.

"No no no you don't talk to them, you don't even so much as look at them, you are not doing it twice you understand!? I don't give a damn about my god damn ability. You want to test me again Itachi!" Sasuke fumed his fists clenching.

Itachi chuckled slightly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs giving his little brother a slight nod. "Very well foolish little brother" Itachi replied. Sasuke's eye twitched. So now he listened to him. Really!?

"Hey uchiha! This little argument between you and Itachi is great and all but can we please just get this the hell over with" Shikamaru complained.

"Whatever Nara" Sasuke grumbled but was thankful for Shikamaru's interuption.

"Now that that's over with enjoy" the sage of sixth paths said as everyone was now in their designated seats.

A count down clip was seen on the giant screen in front of them. It started at ten then beeped as it whined down. Sasuke grit his teeth together. This was gonna be rough.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
New story! Yay! So comtinue? Yes? No? Like or hate? I won't update until i get 10 comments!


	2. an

hey guys i just wanted to thank you for all your comments! please know that i am not ignoring you and i fully intend to update this story as ithink it is one of my greatest ideas for a naruto characters watch something. so i will update soon but i've come to a bit of a problem. you see now i'm not sure where to start in Sasuke's life. so if you all wanted to give me some suggestions that would be really helpful! and it would without a doubt speed up the update process. thank you all and it would mean alot if you gave me an idea. thanks for being aweome guys. and sorry that this isn't the update yet. either tell me your suggestions in reviews or pm me, or kik me it's tee same username. or even wattpad again same username. sorry and thanks.


	3. ch 2 Sasuke is born

**The screen ripples before it shows a building. The cries of a newborn baby could be heard. It zooms in on the window and a baby is seen crying. the baby is wrapped in a cream colored blanket wiggling and waving his arms around him.**

All the fangirls screamed and aaawed and cooed at aby Sasuke. Some even called out to the real Sasuke but the young uchiha failed to hear their cries. in fact he failed to hear anything except for the screen. Sasuke pushed foreward in his seat leaning toward the screen as close as he could without drawing anymore attention to himself than he already was.

 **we see Mikoto in a hospital room holding the crying infant yet to receive a name. Fugaku is standing by her bedside. Itachi is next to his father also standing by the bed side staring blankly with a glint of curiosity in his dark eyes. Mikoto smiles as she cooes at her new baby boy.**

There are so many things Sasuke wants to say in that moment. There are so many things he wants to do. he wants to reach through the screen and envelope his parents in a hug. he wants to tell them how much he loves them. he wants to show his father how much he's grown. butmost importantly he wanted to tell his mother that she was right. It wasnt training. It was only practice. the best Sasuke could do was gasp out one word.

"Mom..." Sasuke whispers his eyes filling with regret. he Should have gotten home from shuriken practice sooner. Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes but he held them back for two reasons. the second reason was that he didn't want anyone mainly Itachi see him cry. The first and most important reason was that he didn't want his vision to blur from the tears. He wouldn't even blink not even for a second. He wanted to remember every detail of his mothers smiling face. even his fathers practically emotionless look meant the world to Sasuke.

 **"It's a boy! Your little brother!" Mikoto informs Itachi.**

 **He takes a few steps foreward and pokes Sasuke in the cheek.**

Sasuke scowls and crosses his arms. Slumping slightly in his set. He had almost forgotten about his brother. his dear older brother. He wipes his cheek against his shoulder looking disgusted with his baby self. Granted his brother hadn't seemed like a cold blooded murderer back then but he should have smacked itachi's finger for poking him or something.

 **Mikoto smiles as Fugaku takes the baby put of her arms and cradles it. He looks at the baby fondly.**

Sasuke watched his fathers expression intently. His lips quirked before falling. At least for one small moment his dad hadn't immediately compared him to his brother.

 **"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mikoto asked her eyes closing in a smile.**

 **"Yes. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" Fugaku stated with a joyful smile of his own.**

Sasuke gaped at the screen and a smile of his own creeped onto hs face. His fathe was happy.

 **"Oh that's a nice name but..." Mikoto trailed.**

"But what?...don't just cut off her sentences!" Sasuke snapped enraged at the screen hands flying to grip his arm rest in rage. How dare this thing!

"You're yelling a an object that can't understand you Sasuke" Itachi sighed shaking his head.

"it deserves it Itachi! Wait why am i even talking to you? I don't need to justify anything to you" Sasuke responded with a slight shake of his head. he shouldn't waste his breathe on his... blood brother. yes Sasuke decided. that was what Itachi was. Simply blood nothing more and nothing less.

"foolish little brother your still so blind" Itachi said his voice a sigh. If only Sasuke would learn.

"better to be blind then to be heartless" Sasuke shot back instantly. he didn't know why he replied to his brother but he just did. it was like an instinct that as returning from his childhood. A habit he just couldn't shake. like favoring his left hand over his right despite it not being normal. he idly wondered if h should have told anyone he liked using his left better than his right. oh well too late now.

 **The image cut off it showed a finger wiggling. A second later two tiny hands reach out and grab it in an iron grip. Baby Sasuke is smiling and laughing having the time of his little life as he played with his brothers finger.**

"not a word" Sasuke growled his charcoal eyes narrowing. This was so embarassing. he could hear Naruto's grin as he snickered at him.

"your the only one talking Sasuke" Itachi pointed out.

"i wasn't talking to you! Everything isn't centered around you Itachi! Not anymore!" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi inwardly flinched and said nothing more. he longed to explain to Sasuke how he had never done it intentonally but figuered the video would do that for him.

"naruto shut up" Sasuke warned.

naruto continued to laugh his blue eyes sparkling. He was getting such good black mail to use on the teme later.

"naruto i mean it"

a few seconds passed before naruto and sasuke started a fist fight. the two punched and kicked and rolled on the floor finally stopping in font of itachi where Sasuke was once sitting.

"stop it!" Sakura screamed at the boys again leaping from her seat to try and get inbetween the boys.

Itachi turned his head to kakashi and initated a timespace genjutsu.

"aren't you going to break this up?'itachi questioned the elder ninja and once mentor.

"mah they do this at least once a day. it improves their teamwork. They usually stop in a moment. i'll show you" Kakashi stated.

Itachi gave him a quizzical look but nodded releasing the jutsu. Itachi turned his head back to his brother and his brother best friend a bt worriedly. Were they beginning to turn blue?

"boys thats enough!" Kakashi barked at them his icha icha snapping shut for dramatic affect. the boys froze as the sound echoed throughout the room. the boys shared a look before they each simultaneously loosened their grip and rolled away from each other gasping for breath.

"what?" Sasuke gasped out as he questioned his smirking brother with a glare as he panted.

"foolish little brother. do you have a death wish?"

"yes i wish for your death." Sasuke smoothly responded with a smirk.

"damn kid really is your brother" Kisame commented.

Sasuke flipped kisame off with a glare. He had just been forgetting what it felt like to be compared to Itachi. Sasuke guessed the universe would never let him forget. Sasuke hated the universe. So of course that was the moment the universe decided to hate him back.

kk guys thats all for today! i'll update again soon! sorry it's so short! i'm not sure if i'm doing the ninetails attack because thats more naruto's life than Sasuke's. Maybe just the porch scene? idky. you decide. thanks for all your comments they really helped. Next chapter should be up by earliest tomorrow morning and latest sunday night, Thanks for all your help guys! comment! comment! comment! comments fuel my will to update so comment away! tiff out peace!


	4. Ch 2: a brothers protection

**ch 2: a brother's protection**

 **The scene opens to Itachi sitting on the back porch. Sasuke is cradled in his arms. The baby is stirring slightly as if he sensed something in discomfort. Yet he made no sound to voice it to his elder sibling.**

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms. He didn't want to see himself so defenseless in the arms of that killer. It made his hatred boil and his heart clench in pain. Was Itachi lying to him even then? But he was just an infant. Why was he pretending to care for him when he couldn't even remember any of this.

"Teme what's up? Naruto asked nudging his stoic teammate as he noticed the tense expression on his face. Sasuke's head snapped to Naruto. He glared.

"None of your business." Sasuke snapped at him.

"You look confused" Naruto said. He had never seen Sasuke look confused before.

"Naruto just shut up you idiot..." Sasuke sighed rubbing at his forehead. Naruto did with a frown. He shared a look with Sakura who looked back just as worried.

 **"What is this sensation?" Itachi said seemingly speaking to himself. Then Sasuke began to cry not being able to hold in his concern for the ominous feeling in the air. Itachi looked down and started rocking the fretful infant.**

"What? Finally feeling the urge to drop me on the porch step...crack my head against the stairs?" Sasuke said to the screen with a glare.

"Foolish little brother. I would have done no such thing" Itachi answered making Sasuke freeze. Sasuke turned his head and gazed back at his brother. He glared at Itachi. His heart clenching once again as he eyes him with a deadly glare.

 **"There there...Don't cry, Sasuke. No matter what happens your big brother will definitely protect you" Itachi told him comfortingly.**

Sasuke chuckled ruefully. That was just a sick joke. His laughter became so apparent that it made even Naruto lose his chideful grin.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura questioned. She didn't think she had ever heard the Uchiha laugh. It was not a sound she was accustomed to.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Protect me? Don't cry Sasuke your big brother will definitely protect you" Sasuke said mimicking Itachi. He scowled sickened.

"You started lying to me that early. Figures" Sasuke grumbled. He hated this thing. This was all stupid. Why was it showing him this? He didn't want to add new scars to dig up. He already had enough happy lies with Itachi to cry himself to sleep over. He didn't need to see this. He didn't want to see any of this. All he was seeing was the form of his kind older brother of whom he adored. As hard as he tried to equate him with the monster that sat behind him both his heart and surprisingly even his mind was against him. It was all rushing back. He couldn't believe this lie again. He wouldn't. He was an avenger. He could endure this awful look back into the past. No matter how painful it was.

 **Then the scene skips to a guy in a tiger mask. He summons the nine tails into the village. It roars in anger it's tails whipping in the streets.**

Everyone's head turns to the guy in the swirly mask. Kakashi death glared him immediately. Kakashi's fist clenched. His teeth gritted underneath his mask. Images of, Obito, Rin, Kushina, and Minato flashing through his mind. This was the guy. This idiot was the guy who took away his family. He knew he was supposed to set a good example for Sasuke here but, Kakashi could see the appeal. After all he was literally right next to him. Then Kakashi sprang at the guy punching the masked man in the face. The two men fell to the floor brawling.

 **"Go, nine tails!" The guy commanded the screen zooming in to a reveal a sharingan in the one visible eye whole. The kyubi roared obeying the commander beginning to wreak havoc upon the village. Buildings were smashed and pedestrians were caught in the crossfire.**

Sasuke gasped. His eyes wide. "Kakashi stop!" Sasuke yelled jumping from his chair racing over to his sensei. It hadn't mattered to him before but, now it did. There was another Uchiha. He was an Uchiha!

"What? Sasuke you of all people-" Kakashi said trying to defend his actions.

"He's Uchiha!" Sasuke told him his voice actually a bit emotional making him freeze. No one moved. Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Right?" Sasuke asked. His throats going dry. He looked straight into his brothers eyes. A stupid thing to do. One that he would mentally kick himself for doing later. He gulped as he waited for his brother to answer. The silence was enough for Sasuke. There was no forehead poke. No 'foolish little brother'. He was right. This man was an Uchiha.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sasuke questioned the guy who Kakashi still had pinned to the floor. Obito to his credit was remaining very in character. He didn't make so much of a sound. As long as his mask stayed on he was good.

"This is taking to long!" Naruto complained and took the mask of the guys face. Obito hadn't been able to see the jinchuriki coming. He hadn't expected him to come over. 'Fuck' he though as he saw the expression on Kakashi's face. He recognized him instantly.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned noticing his sensei' now shaken up form.

"What is it? Do you know him Kakashi sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Obito?" Kakashi questioned horrified. There were multiple gasps from the sensei's in the room. Itachi cocked his head to the side but said nothing. He was peeved though. He had believed the whole Madara Uchiha thing.

"H-how-w-why...Minato Sensei...Kushina... Rin wouldn't have-I don't understand" Kakashi said lost as he gazed down at his teammate.

Obito rolled him off him with a glare. "I'm not explaining a god damned thing. Not yet." Obito stated firmly.

"Wait you mean...?" Sakura trailed with a gasp.

"I wish my sharingan killed you already" Obito grumbled under his breath annoyed that his identity had been revealed.

Kakashi sat back in his seat feeling numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He felt like his whole world had been shattered again.

 **The scene changes again back to Sasuke and Itachi. The Uchiha is carrying his little brother through the hallway as he continued to cry out in terror.**

"Oh right baby Sasuke" Sakura smiled distracting herself from the drama that just happened.

 **"It's okay there there!" Itachi assured him holding him close as a particularly large quake hit the village making everything shake.**

"Holy shit!" Kakazu swore.

"Kakazu control yourself. Their are children present!" Konan snapped.

"We're nuke nins. We don't need to watch our language" Deidara said then let loose an explosion of swear words.

"Next one of you two who swears is cleaning the toilet in the hideout" Pain said. They all made grossed out faces. Konan smiled at pain in thanks.

 **"The demon fox is on the loose!" Someone yelled.**

Naruto looked down resting a hand on his stomach. So that was why...

 **Itachi made it outside into the now dust filled streets. It was pandemonium out there. Everyone was running for cover shouting out in panic. Sasuke had quieted momentarily. Then a boulder hit narrowly missing Itachi sending him hurtling forwards Sasuke still in his grip. When Itachi recovered he looked down. Sasuke had begun to wail yet again.**

"Oh my jashin! You two almost just died! Jashin would have loved that sacrifice! How dare you three Uchiha defy jashin!" Hiram yelled.

"What's a jashin?" Kiba asked lost.

"It's his deity I'm guessing" Shikamaru told him. He didn't trust these akatsuki guys one bit. Three leaf defects in their rank. What a mess.

 **"Sasuke. It's okay. You got a little scared, huh?" Itachi asked him as he picked him up and gazed around at all the dead bodies. They had been beyond lucky just now. The kyubi roared again.**

"No! I wasn't scared! You dropped me on the ground!" Sasuke complained at Itachi his words biting.

"There was a boulder. Your lucky we hadn't ended up like them" Itachi answered back.

"You fucking dropped me Itachi!" Sasuke snapped whirling around.

"Your lucky I didn't go flying and die! I could have snapped my neck!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke there was debri flying everywhere and I was younger than you are now. I wasn't even in the academy yet at this point so I don't want to hear it." Itachi snapped at him. He felt a bit guilty for dropping him. Sasuke was right. He could have been seriously, if not gravely injured.

 **"This is an announcement from the leaf police! All citizens evacuate to the southeast shelter! The southeast shelter!" Some Uchiha yelled.**

"We had cops?" Sakura questioned.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked her with a blink.

"I was a civilian Sasuke" Sakura reminded.

"Sakura my entire clan was the fucking police force." Sasuke told her.

"Oh...well how was I supposed to know! You never talk about your clan or your family" Sakura told him in defense of yourself.

"Would you talk about your family if they were killed right in front of your eyes? If you had to run past their corpses as their killer waited lurking in the night for you to get home? And then just to top it off that killer was someone you trusted more than anyone else? So no Sakura. I don't like talking about it" Sasuke snapped at her. Sakura's eyes watered with tears. Sasuke's angry expression didn't soften.

"Don't cry. It's just somewhat of a sore spot for him" Naruto told her.

"If you say so" Sakura sighed.

"I know so" Naruto assured her.

 **Itachi started running toward the sound. Itachi stopped suddenly as he saw a girl with brown hair in a purple dress. She was crying walking along a wall. "Mom! Dad!" She called terrified.**

"Well she's dead. Why? It is because she is crying for her parents instead of getting to the shelter" Shino voiced.

 **"Come here!" Itachi called to the girl. She turned around her dark eyes riddled with tears. When her hair moved the Uchiha symbol was revealed on her back.**

"She's an Uchiha?" Sasuke muttered. He had not seen that coming. Not at all.

"Izumi" Itachi murmured.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning around in his seat.

"The girl. Her name is Izumi" Itachi said.

"Was" Sasuke corrected.

"Hn" Itachi agreed.

 **"Itachi!" She said shocked at the sight of him holding out a hand to her.**

"She knew you?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess, we weren't particularly close. Why are you talking to me about this?" Itachi asked.

"I'm stuck watching this. The least I can do is find out information before I end up like Kakashi" Sasuke said nodding his head to his sensei who still stared at Obito as if he would disappear.

 **"Hurry!" He told her not wanting to stick around.**

"No really?" Tenten questioned.

 **"Okay!" She said wiping her eyes and running towards him. Not a second later the wall behind her erupted into nothing but rubble. Itachi grabbed her wrist flinging her in front of him to shield both her and Sasuke from the oncoming debris.**

"That's a lot of close calls" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Yes they were" Itachi agreed.

 **"We're going to the shelter" Itachi told the girl helping her up. She held onto Itachi's shirt as the ran. Clung to it terrified he would disappear.**

"And here I thought you were going home" Kisame said sarcastically.

"You were quite a skilled kid to doge all that Itachi" Kisame told him.

"I'm aware" Itachi told him.

 **Itachi's expression turned to one of surpirise. He turned to the girl. "Go ahead" he told her.**

 **"Itachi?" She questioned confused.**

 **"Everyone will be there" Itachi assured her. Before running off in front of his father.**

 **"Father!" Itachi said.**

Sasuke perked up in his seat. He leaned forwards. His father. He hadn't really seen him in command before. The thought excited him. Itachi looked away from the screen. He couldn't bear to look at his father.

 **Fugaku looked down at his children."I knew you would be alright. Get to the shelter quickly" Fugaku ordered his son.**

Sasuke frowned. Wait...what? You? Not you two? Sasuke grit his teeth enraged. Even then. Even then he was thought of as only the spare. He'd never make his father proud. He'd never be good enough. He'd never surpass Itachi. Fresh tears welled in his eyes as his father's familiar words drifted through his head. He wiped at his eyes. 'Why did I ever think you would be like Itachi?' The tears continued to fall.

 **"Okay" Itachi said a little sad. His father hadn't seemed that concerned about him but what got to him was that he didn't Ask about Sasuke. He didn't ask if he was okay as well. He could have very easily gotten injured in one of those blasts. Itachi walked away and fugaku continued to glare arms crossed.**

Sasuke took out a kunai and whipped it at the screen in anger. It melted away into nothing due to some particle style jutsu in front of the screen. "Even then I was never good enough" Sasuke muttered his hatred for Itachi stirring once again.

 **Back in the shelter Itachi sat next to the girl from crying in his arms. The ninetails had been sealed. They were safe.**

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke questioned him putting his anger on the back burner. He needed to concentrate on something else or he was going to jump at Itachi yet again.

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled lying.

 **The screen glitches seemingly fast forwarding through a funeral. It went so fast that no one could tell what they skipped. Though the people of the leaf village old enough to remember all had pretty good ideas of what they had skipped.**

"Weird..." shikamaru muttered. He didn't enjoy missing details. So far Shikamaru saw nothing that would make Sasuke want to kill his brother. Actually he seemed like an awesome brother.

 **It's the next day. "Itachi!" The girl from the night before called.**

"Not her again" deidara complained.

 **"Thank you for before, because of you I was safe!" She said in thanks.**

 **"I'm glad you didn't die" Itachi told her sincerely. She smiled a bit. Then she took notice of Sasuke and her eyes lit up.**  
 **Sasuke already was sporting his little bitch face. One hand formed in a fist the other clutching Itachi's shirt.**

"Smooth" Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up Sasuke" Itachi told him.

 **"Your younger sister?" The girl questioned.**

"Fuck you" Sasuke glared beyond sick of being accused for a girl.

 **"Younger brother" Itachi corrected.**

 **"Can I hold him?" She asked.**

"Hell no" Sasuke said his face matching his baby one. Total bitch face.

 **"No" Itachi told her.**

"Itachi or fangirl? Huh, actually I don't know who I hate more" Sasuke said to himself.

 **"Why not?" She asked stomping her foot slightly.**

"Fangirl much?" Sasuke questioned.

 **"I don't want him to cry" Itachi answered her making her pissed.**

"It was most annoying" Itachi said.

"Good" Sasuke smirked.

 **"Your not gonna cry, are you?" She questioned as she lifted him up. The second Sasuke was out of Itachi's arms he started crying at the top of his little lungs.**

"Don't hand me over to her!" Sasuke screamed.

"Why not?" Itachi asked amused at his baby brothers outburst.

"She had fangirl hands! fangirl! She was a spawn of Satan!" Sasuke snapped.

"I wish I could hold baby Sasuke" into muttered. All the fan girls in the room murmured in agreement.

 **His arms flailed around in fists not liking this new situation. He put both hands on the girls cheek attempting to push her away from him even at the risk of being dropped. He wanted away from this girl.**

 **"There there!" Itachi cooed taking him back quickly. "There there" Itachi said to him. Immediately the young boy's mood changed back to happy. He waved up at his brother glad to be back in a safe location. He giggled happily. Itachi walked away with baby Sasuke.**

 **"Aww, come on!" The girl complained as they walked off.**

"Hahahaha even then Teme stood up fangirls" Naruto laughed. That had cheered him up greatly. He didn't feel that sad about the fox anymore.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys! Finally updated! Yay me! I hope I did it justice! What should the next chapter be about? Please tell me in the comments! I hope you enjoyed and please comment!


End file.
